


To Be Human

by Maren_Emilie



Series: DBH One-Shots [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Basically, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Needs a Hug, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor Needs A Hug, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Hank Anderson Adopts Connor, Hank Anderson Swears, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Hank Anderson, They're partners, Twins, and i named him richard, don't even try it, for some reason, good brother Richard, hank cares about this dumbass kid a lot, obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maren_Emilie/pseuds/Maren_Emilie
Summary: Just some Human!Connor onehots





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I literally thought this up in the shower

"Connor?"

Connor knows where Hank lives, but he never thought the kid would randomly show up late at night.

"Hi," Connor mumbles quietly, fiddeling with the sleeves of his hoodie.

His eyes are red rimmed and glossy. He looks so small as he stares at his sneakers. His hair is curly and unruly, very different from his usual straight and slicked back. 

Everything about him is much different than the Connor Hank knows from work who's always chipper and condident. The Connor who never backs down from a challenge and brings out the best in people.

Connor licks his lips and opens and closes his mouth multiple times, but no words come out.

Sumo comes trotting towards the door to see what's going on. Connor watches him carefully. Not because he's afraid, but because he needs anything to look at inststead of the Leutentant.

"I... I need help," He mumbles, doe, brown eyes glancing guiltily at him.

"What? Why?" He asks, brows furrowed. He tries to make Sumo go away with his leg, without having to look away from his partner.

"Can you... Can you drive me home?"

Connor's hands disappear into the sleeves of his hoodie and he wraps his arms around himself. He shakes his head when Hank doesn't answer immediatly. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come," He says and turns to leave.

"Wait!"

Hank is quick to grab his arm, halting Connor to an abrupt stop.

"Sure, I'll drive you home."

Connor smiles at him and mumbles a quiet thanks. It doesn't seem like much but Hank can tell he really apreciates it.

\---

The car ride is quiet. Connor seems exhausted. Hank can't blame him. It's late.

"So you, like, live alone?" Hank asks, the radio a soft hum in the background.

"I, uh, live with my twin brother," Connor answers. "Richard."

Hank nods. He remembers Connor saying he had a brother. He had no idea he had a twin brother though.

Hank realizes now just how little he aparantly knows about his partner. Not that Hank shares much about himself either.

"Twin brother, huh?"

Connor hums and nods his head. He sniffs quietly.

Hank takes a turn.

"Say... Why were you out so late?" He asks, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Anxiety," Connor mumbles and Hank wonders how out of it Connor is to just be saying these things. 

The Connor he knows wouldn't outright admit something like that. Maybe Connor is more like Hank than he had previously thought.

\---

Connor lives in a fairly small apartment, Hank notices as he drags the kid up the stairs. He knows this building has small apartments because he used to live in a building like this one when he was younger.

Connor fumbles with the keys, but the door opens before he can put it in. A man nearly identical to Connor stands before them. The only difference is the hight and his piercing grey eyes.

"Connor, what the fuck--"

"I'm sorry."

Richard, Hank thinks it was, looks him up and down and quickly pulls him into a hug.

"Shit, Con, you really scared me," Richard mumbles. Connor sniffles.

Hank feels extremly awkward. Like he's intruding on something personal. He debates on leaving when Richard looks at him.

"Come in, Leutentant," He says, moving so Hank has space to come.

Hank walks in reluctantly and Richard smiles at him before starting to walk off with Connor.

"Sit down. I'll just put him to bed," He explains before disappearing into a room.

Hank walks carefully into the apartment. It's small and crampt, but it doesn't take away the nice feel about it.

On the walls pictures of them hang. Photos of them smiling. He notices there aren't any pictures of any other family members anywere in the entire apartment. But then again, Connor has never as much as menioned anything about family except the 3 times he mentioned he had a brother.

His eyes fall to a photo of the two of them, standing next to eachother, Richard's arm around Connor's shoulers, both grinning widely. Proudly.

Hank guesses it's Connor's police academy graduation because of the uniform he's wearing.

"He was so happy that day."

Hank jumps, startled and quietly curses as he gets his bearings again. Richard only smiles, looking over his shoulder.

"We were utterly broke, having spent almost all we had to get him in, but it was absolutely worth it," He says fondly recalling the day.

Hank can't help but smile either.

"Would you like some coffee, Leutentant?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," Hank replies, nodding his head swiftly.

Richard walks to the kitchen, grabs a mug from the cuboard and turns on the coffee maker.

"It's just the two of you?" Hank eyes, still looking at the picture.

"Yeah," He replies. "What about you?" He asks.

"Just me," Hank says, shrugging. "And my dog, I guess."

Richard hands him a mug of steaming, hot coffee. Hank thanks him and takes a sip.

"No parents or anything?" Hank asks, unable to let the subject go. Curiosity will probably get him killed one day he realizes.

Richard's expression changes from happy to solemn at the mention of his parents. Eyes hard.

"We don't talk anymore."

Hank mutters a quiet 'oh'. He decides to not talk about it anymore, if it bothers him this much. He can't judge him. Hank is pretty much the same way.

There's an awkward silence.

"Thanks... For taking him home, by the way," Richard says. He sounds sincere. "I apreciate it."

"Anything for Connor," Hank answers, smiling. "He's a good kid."

Richard chuckles. "He is."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Connor's first day at the DPD and his introduction to Hank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short

Hank watches amused as young man stumbles into the department, hugging binders close to his chestwith numerous papers in them, closely to his chest.

Hank laughs.

"Looks promising."

"Aw, c'mon, Hank." Officer Chen says. "It'll be nice having someone new around."

"As long as he isn't like Gavin," Collins comments.

The kid runs a hand through his brown hair and aproaches Miller. They talk, Hank thinks he sees the kid blush as Miller points at Fowler's office. He nods and speeds up the stairs. They watch as he speaks with Fowler. Hank sips his coffee. Fowler stands up and they both leave the office. Hank stops mid sip when he realizes they're coming to his desk. Chen and Collins retreats to their respective desks.

"Anderson, this is your new partner."

The kid stretches out his hand to shake his. Hank obliges, giving him a firm shake. "I'm Connor. It's nice to meet you," He says, smiling widely.

"Hank," Hank answers, monotonely.

Fowler nods and ventures back to his office, seemingly satisfied with their indroduction. Connor lays down his stuff on the desk accross from Hank's. Hank doesn't bother trying to read what the papers says.

"I'm a huge fan of your work," He says. "The way you put together that drug bust was amazing."

"Thanks?" He replies, slightly raising an eyebrow.

Hank rises from his seat. "I'll be back in sec," He says. Connor nods as he walks up to Fowler's office. He closes the door gently behind him. Fowler holds up his hand, effectivley silencing Hank.

"I know what you're about to say and I don't want to hear it."

Hank splutters over his words, hands motioning nonesense.

"If you actually showed up to work on time and read your emails maybe you would have been prepared."

"Look at him!" Hank grumbles, pointing at the kid through the glass, who'se now chatting with a couple of the officers. "If you think I'll go around babysitting some starry-eyed, wannabe detective, you're wrong!"

Fowler sighs.

"I think you will find that Langley is capable of taking care of himself. He's a very skilled detective. I think you will be impressed." He waves Hank out of his office. All he can do is leave. Connor smiles when he notices him coming towards him. Christ, working with him will be a joy. Hank can already tell.

"Leutentant, do you perhaps have a dog?" He asks once he's in earshot.

Hank raises an eyebrow.

What the actual fuck?

"How'd you know?" He asks as he takes a seat at his desk.

"The dog hairs on your chair," He answers. "It was a dog or cat, but you don't seem like the person ro have a cat," He adds.

Huh.

"And by the colour my first guess would have to be Saint Bernard," He says. "Am I correct?" He asks, cocking his head like he's a puppy.

Hank feels like he's been caught off guard. He blinks and nods, muttering a quiet 'yeah'. "You got eye kid," Hank says. Connor smiles widely at the praise, practically glowing with validation.

Gavin passes by with a coffee in hand. Connor's eyes follow him all the way to his desk. He looks at Hank. "Why does he pretend to work when someone walks by his desk?"

And Hank can't help but laugh. This might not be so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lieutentant Hank Anderson and Detective Connor Langley head out to a case, and they run into some pals from Connor's high school days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDk how to feel about this one

"You did good, kid," Hank praises, ruffling Connor's hair as they walk out of the house.

Connor rolls his eyes as he tries to fix his hair, but he smiles nonetheless. His cheeks flush the slightest from the compliment.

"Thanks."

"How about I treat you to lunch?" The Lieutentant suggests, brows raised as he looks at him, awaiting an answer. "We could get something for your brother too."

"You shouldn't, Hank."

"I know," He replies. "But maybe I just want to?" He says, eyeing Connor with an amused exoression. When he sees that Connor isn't changing his mind he speaks again. "Or maybe I could get you a rubix cube?"He suggests. "I know you're good at those."

Connor sighs. "Thanks, but I'm goo--"

"Connor?"

Connor's head whips around, fast enough to give him whiplash, at the mention of his name. His brows furrow. "Yes?" A well dressed guy who looks oddly familiar jogs up to him. One of the first things he notices about him are his different coloured eyes. Heterochromia, he remembers it's called. A pretty rare thing. And then it clicks. "Markus?"

Hank watches with interest. Connor doesn't share too much about his life, but neither does he, so he can't exactly argue with him.

"I haven't seen you since high school!" Markus exclaims. "I have to be honest," He says. "I always wondered what happened with you and your brother."

Connor smiles at him. A sincere one. He's never experienced something like this before. He finds he likes it. "We're good," He replies.

"So you work at the Police?"

Connor blinks for a moment before remembering that he is in fact at work, at a crime scene. "Oh, yeah," He chuckles. "This is Lieutentant Hank Anderson," He says, motioning towards Hank. "My partner."

"Nice to meet you." Markus smiles as they shake hands, firmly.

"So you were friends?" Hank asks, looking between the two of them. Connor smiles sheepisly, looking at the ground.

"I didn't exactly have many friends," Connor replies.

Hank's brow raise. "Oh?" He looks at Connor who just nods.

Markus looks back at Connor. "I have to go, but what about I give you my number and we can catch up later?" He asks. Connor nods, feeling a bit reluctant, but doing it nevertheless and takes his phone out of his pocket. Markus snatches the phone out of his hand. Connor watches dumbfounded as Markus types what he thinks-- he hopes, is his number. "I'll see you some time in the figure then?" He asks, grinning as he hands him back his phone. Connor nods, and suddenly Markus has run off.

Hank turns to Connor. "So about lunch..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor meets Markus and his group of friends, being officially welcomed into the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK what to feel about this one either

"Don't worry," Markus says, trying to reassure Connor as he guides him up the drive way to his house. His home is huge, something him and Richard could only dream of. He can't help but stare in awe. "They don't bite," He says as the door opens, and a robotic voice greets him. "I can't promise North won't though." Connor chuckles nervously as they walk through abother self opening door and into a livingroom of sorts. He notices the huge giraffe first.

"Hi, Markus," A blond guy with piercing, blue eyes says, walking up to them. "You must be Connor." He smiles and shakes his hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Simon," He says.

Connor smiles back at him. "Nice to meet you too, Simon," He replies as he puts his hands behind his back, standing straightly. His posture is quite impressive, compared to other people his age.

Two others walk up to them, having noticed the commotion. "You might remember Connor from high school," Markus says. When they don't respond or show any sign of remembering Markus frowns slightly. "He has a twin brother named Richard," He says.

The ginger girl lights up. "Right!" She says. "You were those wierdos who never talked to anyone," She exclaims.

"North--"

"She's right," Connor says, looking down at his feet bashfully, cheeks flushing just the slightest in embarrasment.

Markus pats him on the back, startling him a little bit, and brings him closer to his side. "I think Connor will be a nice addition to our group," He announces. "If he wants to, of course," He is quick to add.

"Depends on what he was to offer," North says, crossing his arms over her chest, displaying a smug, yet not bothered, smile.

Connor stutters. "Wh-what?" He asks, eyes wide, blinking. 

He hears Markus snort in the background. "She's kidding," The tall, dark skinned man tells him. He smiles at him. "I'm Josh, and that is North," He says, pointing at the woman who half asses a wave and faintly smiles at him.

"No, but seriously," She says. "What do you do?" She asks, looking at hun couriously. He can't help but feel like she's sizing him up.

Markus beats him to the answer. "Connor here is a detective at the Detroit Police Department," He says, grinning proudly, almost as if he were his child or sibling.

North seems to gain interest at this. "Oh really?" She says. He has to admit he is a bit intimidated by her.

Connor nods. "Yeah," He answers, smiling shyly. "I haven't worked for that long yet though," He adds.

"Excpect me to ask about details every time we meet," She tells him. Connor grins at her.

"Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to check out my other work and follow me on my socials.
> 
> Wattpad - maren-emilie  
Tumblr - maren-emilie.tumblr.com  
Twitter - @marenemilie03  
Instagram - @marencantdraw


End file.
